


Pinky Promise

by dorkpatroller



Series: Life After Time Stops (Dorks With Timers) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, lots of fluff, there are some sexytimes in a later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: This is the Solnina Valentine's Special that I wrote for @Lieano earlier this year. It's a few sweet, cute chapters set in the Every Second Counts universe, and following their blossoming relationship!





	1. Prologue: Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



“Her timer is so low,” Inigo whispers. He’s got his newborn daughter in his arms, finally. He’s been waiting forever for her, it feels like, but she’s finally here. She’s here and she’s not wasting any time living, that’s for certain. Her timer is on her shoulder, which isn’t the most common place for it to be, and from the moment she was born it only ever had forty-five minutes ticking down on it. 

 

Xander was organizing something in his bag, but he stops what he’s doing to walk closer to his new little princess. He swipes his palm gently along the back of her head. She’s so small, he often forgets how tiny babies can be. He’s not particularly worried about her timer, he’s more interested in if she’s warm enough. She’s little but she’s done a fine job of squirming out of her blankets every time they swaddle her. 

 

“You know who will be here soon, of course…” Inigo goes on to say. Owain and Niles. They will be here with Siegbert, to meet his little sister. They’ve been watching him for several hours now. 

 

They also know that they’ll be bringing their foster daughter, who already declared she was meeting her soulmate that day. When Inigo dropped his son off with his uncles Nina ran right over and showed off her timer triumphantly.  _ Look!  _ She had shouted.  _ Owain says I’ll meet my soulmate today! _

 

At the time Inigo was more preoccupied with assuring Siegbert that his new sister wouldn’t be mad at him if he didn’t wait for her at the hospital, and sometimes these things can take a lot of time. It didn’t cross his mind then to wonder who Nina could possibly meet between then and the end of the day. 

 

_ But now I know, don’t I little baby? _ Inigo doesn’t even say it, he just makes a cooing noise at Soleil and tries to wrap her arms up in her blanket for the fifth time. 

 

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before the two of you became family more officially," Xander jokes. Inigo chuckles too. Yeah, he and Owain have been close since the dawn of time. Who can be surprised that their children are soulmates? He's just glad that Xander is being a good sport about it. Then again, there's no reason why he shouldn't be. Xander should know better than anyone else that there is no stopping soulmates. Owain tried--and Niles never dreamed he had one, and fate still pulled  _ them _ together. Xander always kept himself so busy that he never had an ounce of time for dating, didn’t even  _ notice _ when his timer stopped, but he somehow still found himself tumbling into love. 

 

There’s a knock at the door and a sweet looking nurse peeks in to say hello. She’s an angel, really, she’s been taking care of them her whole shift. Her smile is soft and sweet as her pretty pink hair while she says “There are a few people here to see you, and your son, I believe! Are you ready for visitors?” 

 

Inigo pops himself up out of an armchair and moves to sit on the well made-up hospital bed instead. He thinks it will be easier for Siegbert to get a good look at his sister there. “Yes,” He says. He glances up to see his husband shift out of his seat, too, but he remains on his feet. 

 

“Oh, thank goodness. I wasn’t sure I could keep them at bay much longer.” She disappears after that mumble and Inigo tries not to snort. That sounds just like his dear, sweet Owain. For what it’s worth, Siegbert comes toddling in first. Niles pushes him gently until he steps nervously over the threshold and into the room, but then he anxiously runs to Xander’s side. 

 

“Papa,” He whispers, and he pulls on his pant leg. Xander lifts him up onto the bed and settles him next to Inigo and Soleil in a gentle, easy motion. 

 

He looks so curious to see her. His eyes are big and round and he has such a bright smile. Inigo is so proud of him! He’s very happy to be a big brother, after all. He’s been preparing! He’s learned how to fold baby blankets and he’s been practicing holding babies. With a stuffed bear, that is. He’s practiced diligence, and it’s been adorable to watch. 

 

“Say hello, sweetheart,” Inigo prompts him. Siegbert peers ever closer at his baby sister. Soleil is calm and quiet while she stares up at him. Siegbert probably thinks she’s judging him and that her opinion of him will forever be determined by this moment… but he’s just too young to understand that Soleil may not even know he exists once he leaves her field of vision. She may not even be noticing him  _ now _ . 

 

He says hello in a quiet voice, but he doesn't seem talkative. Instead, he just leans into Inigo's side. Inigo looks up at Niles and Owain curiously. Did something happen? Why isn't he talkative? But then again, maybe he's just tired and unsure what to do with an infant. 

 

Speaking of Owain and Niles, they only hang back for a moment to let Siegbert meet the baby first. After that, they properly step into the room to join them and Niles pulls the door gently shut behind them. 

 

"Can I see?" Nina finally asks, and as she does a knowing glance is exchanged between Owain and Inigo. They know. Everyone knows. Niles scoops her up and sets her on the bed to join them, and they watch as every second counts down on the baby's shoulder, until Nina reaches out and touches her little hand. She grins wide, but Nina seems to have forgotten her own timer. Instead, she's just fascinated by the baby. "She's so little…" 

 

“She’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Owain corrects her quietly. “Congratulations, friend. Your little princess is absolutely stunning.”

 

“Yeah, what he said,” Nina agrees. She smiles even wider when the baby’s hand curls reflexively around her pinky. “She held my hand! Does that mean she likes me?” 

 

Niles hums. “I’m sure she loves you.” 

 

“It’s a pinky promise!” Owain agrees. “The most powerful way to make a promise, you know.” 

 

Nina forgot her timer counting down to that moment long before, and she wouldn’t remember it until much later. By then Owain and Inigo would have already discussed it at length. Nina and Soleil were soulmates, but they couldn’t do anything to push them or sway them one way or another. They would just have to let their girls figure it out on their own, in time. 

  
  



	2. Sunburn - The Beach Trip

_ It’s awkward but I’ll confess she’s all I can think about _

_ And it’s funny how I recall what she can’t remember now _

_ But when her smile came back and I didn’t feel half as horrible _

_ She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable _

_ We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach, and vowed that we’d live and we’d learn _

_ Yeah, but she got a tan and I got a sunburn _

 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Soleil whimpers. Nina is just trying to help her to her feet, it's not like she's pulling teeth. Soleil should count her blessings. The first blessing is that she gets to look at Nina right then because she's just incredible. She's got this clingy white swimsuit that's sort of a one piece and sort of two, but it looks like something a Greek goddess would wear in a pool. Or to the beach, she supposes. She’s got oil on her skin and, gods, she’s so dark. Her skin is such a gorgeous contrast to that swimsuit and her sand-colored hair--wow she just looks like a  _ movie star _ when she wears it down like this. 

 

Nina may look like a supermodel today, but her attitude is ever the same. She rolls her eyes and clasps her hands around Soleil’s wrists and  _ pulls _ until Soleil is forced onto her feet. “C’mon,” She grunts while she yanks on her arms. Pain screams up through Soleil’s skin until she’s on her feet and standing stiff as a board with her arms angled out at her sides. 

 

Soleil’s swimwear is less like a model and more like a cropped halter top and a pair of volleyball shorts. She’s not beautiful like Nina is and, hell, she didn’t stand a chance by comparison anyway. What she’s wearing doesn’t matter, but the trail of gentle fireworks that sparkle under her pink skin does. It’s the very distinct touch of her soulmate, of Nina’s delicate fingertips. She flashes her eyes back towards Nina just to watch those baby blues flicker up Soleil’s body and eventually settle on her eyes. 

 

Then she snorts something entirely ugly, but god it’s a cute snort. Adorable even. Like a fat pug or something. Ugly-cute. “Soleil, shit,” she laughs as she pulls her hands away. She takes her electric touch with her, instead folding her hands behind her back while she stalks in a circle around Soleil, like a predator. She cackles. “This is  _ baaaad.” _

 

“It hurts,” Soleil whines. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

 

“Don’t take it so personally! But, uh,  _ everyone _ is going to laugh at you. No one has  _ ever _ been sunburnt this bad before. Your entire back is pink!” Nina has this super cute habit of biting down on her knuckle between her front teeth, and she does it now too. Her lips turn up into this mind-melting smile around it. No doubt about it, it’s because Soleil fell asleep on her stomach. Her entire back is pink now, but her entire front is pasty white. “Come on, we should probably get you out of the sun like, yesterday. I’ll take you back to the room.” 

 

It’s never been uncommon for Nina and Soleil’s families to take vacations together. Niles practically grew up with Xander and Owain and Inigo are still best friends well into adulthood. Like  _ way  _ into it. It’s cute. Soleil hopes she can have a best friend that lasts that long too. So this year they all took a trip down to the beach. They got this condo right by the ocean with a few different bedrooms and this cool balcony-patio thing that looks out over the ocean  _ just right _ at sunset. It’s way cooler than a hotel, too, because they have a kitchen and pots and pans and stuff. 

 

Nina pulls Soleil by her hand back up the sandy beach hill, and it still hurts but at least the air moving against her skin helps a little. As soon as they’re back she starts running lukewarm water in the shower and starts fishing around in the kitchen. Soleil just stares at her. “Uh, babe, what are you doing?” She asks.

 

“Just go get in the shower! Keep your swimsuit on. Rinse off that sand” Nina waves her off and Soleil decides she may as well obey. She would probably do anything Nina asked. And she considers this a small victory, Nina didn’t even pretend to gag when she called her babe this time. 

 

The water isn’t cold or anything but it’s not warm and so it puts a chill through her whole body. Also the droplets kind of sting on her skin at first, but the longer she stands under the water the less it bothers her. She rinses out the sand and slowly, agonizingly raises her arms up so she can rinse her hair too… but then Nina steps into the bathroom. That’s not super surprising considering she told Soleil to keep the swimwear on. 

 

“Okay,” Soleil begins to ask. Nina reaches down and pushes on the diverter in the shower so the water rushes out through the tub faucet instead. She’s got a bottle of yellow-y  _ something _ in her hand. “That’s pee?” 

 

“What? Ew." Nina rolls her eyes. "No, dumb-dumb." She sits down on the side of the tub and puts her hand in the water to test the temperature, and then she decides it's acceptable. "Sit down." 

 

She sounds a little impatient but Soleil doesn’t mind. She takes a full twenty seconds to sit down, trying not to fold her skin anywhere she doesn’t have to. Everything hurts. Nina plugs up the tub. “So what is it?” Soleil asks while Nina pours about a third of the bottle into the tub. It smells strong, but not really unpleasant. 

 

“Dad always burns. Like, always. Every year. The poor thing is pale and freckled. So anyway, when he inevitably burns he always takes baths in apple cider vinegar.” 

 

“Because he wants to marinade in his suffering?” 

 

Nina laughs at her. "It takes the heat out of the burn or something. Look he wouldn't do it if it didn't work." Well, maybe but it sure sounds fake. Vinegar should burn, shouldn't it? But then again, why else would Nina know exactly where to find the bottle if not because Owain is destined to crisp? 

 

Soleil sighs and sinks lower in the water. She has to admit it feels better. Maybe the cool water or maybe the vinegar, but she closes her eyes. She can still feel pain any time she tries to move. "This hurts a lot," she admits. "Not the vinegar, I mean, just you know, in general." 

 

Nina sets the bottle of vinegar aside once she’s recapped it. She settles to sit on the floor, but then she folds her arms on the side of the tub so she’s closer to eye level with Soleil. She looks at her pitifully, and Soleil supposes she must look pretty pathetic. “Sorry.” 

 

“Remember the last time this happened?” Soleil asks. The tub filling slowly and the sound of rushing water is kind of soothing. She sighs again. Nina echoes it. 

 

“Uh,” Nina raises a skeptical eyebrow after a minute. “No?” Her hair is starting to curl at the edges where it’s drying, now. She’s just like an angel with sunshine hair falling over her shoulder in waves and her cheek squished against her arm while she watches Soleil bathe. Which sounds weirder than it is, all things considered. “I don’t remember the last time we went to the beach.” 

 

Soleil remembers. It was years and years ago. They were just little girls! But it ended in a similar way. Soleil wound up with a sunburn. It was milder then. Her dad had coated her liberally in sunscreen. She's always had the tendency to burn quick. "I got a little burn on my shoulders," She recalls softly. "Anyway, I cried because it hurt and you kissed it better. You don't remember that?" 

 

Something about that makes Soleil a little sad. She would like to think that Nina remembers and cherishes all of the same moments as she does. Even if she insists that their timers are just numbers and love is something you find on your own… well, Nina can't actually deny that they're soulmates. She can just refuse to pursue it. Which is… fine, sort of. Not really. It's whatever.  When they touch it's  _ magic _ , it’s special. Nina’s fingers are like electricity and her kiss, that day, was soothing. Even to a little girl. 

 

Soleil is about to put a smile on and pretend it doesn’t bother her that Nina forgot, but instead Nina’s lips curl upwards and she laughs like summer raindrops bouncing off of windchimes. “When we were like babies? I guess I remember that.” She turns the water off when it’s reached the top of the big tumb. It’s like a jacuzzi, but Soleil wouldn’t dare turn on the jets now, not while she’s burnt. It would probably hurt. 

 

“It totally helped,” Soleil says.

 

“What did?” Nina asks. “The vinegar? Oh, you mean that kiss, don’t you?” 

 

“Yeah! Duh, that’s what you do for boo-boos. You kiss them better. And it worked, I was totally fine after that, no vinegar required.” Well, Soleil is pretty sure that if she visited the history books, past her was burnt anyway. Even with the kiss. But she probably didn’t complain  _ that _ much. 

 

Pink blush scatters across Nina’s cheeks while she rolls her eyes again. “Don’t be dumb. If you felt better it was because you got medicine. Or maybe because you  _ did  _ have a vinegar bath. Dad would have made you.” 

 

Soleil huffs. She turns to wrap her arms gingerly around the side of the tub, and she rests her cheek in her arms. From there she closes her eyes again. She’s pretty sure she’s the one who remembers this, not Nina. Nina said she forgot. Who is she to decide if Nina felt better or not? 

 

Then again, Soleil forgets what she's thinking about at that moment too. Nina leans forward and kisses the top of her pink shoulder. It's a hard feeling to describe when your soulmate kisses your skin. Like everything is cold but that one spot is warm, and heat pools all around it. 

 

Heat also pools in Soleil’s cheeks and her eyes snap open wide. Nina leans away and clears her throat. “Uh, anyway, now you can stop whining. Lay back down in the water so the vinegar gets your shoulders or whatever. You’re making a mess. I’m uh, I’m going back down to the beach.” 

 

Nina has rosy cheeks and won’t make eye contact. She reaches behind her and pulls her hair up into a lazy ponytail while she makes a hasty retreat out of the condo. This is going to be the ugliest, stupidest sunburn Soleil has ever had in her whole life, but she’s remarkably thankful for it… because this is the very first time Nina has kissed her since they were just kids. Best summer  _ ever _ honestly.


	3. All About Us

_ Take my hand _

_ I’ll teach you to dance _

_ I’ll spin you around _

_ Won’t let you fall down _

_ Would you let me lead? _

_ You can step on my feet _

_ Give it a try _

_ It’ll be alright. _

 

“You could have gone, you know.” Nina kicks a rock on the ground with the pointed tip of her sparkly black flat and it skitters away. She looks  _ adorable _ that evening. Instead of her normal braids her hair is twisted up in a fancy bun with a braid wrapped around it. Some of the pieces are falling out here or there but it makes her look even prettier, definitely. Her dress is knee length and actually looks like it may be a little chilly to just be walking around in during the middle of February, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Soleil thinks Nina is crazy but she likes the cold. “Just because  _ I  _ can’t talk to guys doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.” 

 

Soleil does mind the chill. Walking around like this is the worst when they could be inside at a literal party. It isn’t so bad, though. She has a jacket on, wrapped around a flouncy short dress--but she has tights on under hers! She’s way more equipped for the cold and she’s still more inclined to complain about it. 

 

Anyway, Nina is nuts. She wouldn’t have gone without her. “And leave you all by yourself? As if. But, uh, you didn’t even go  _ in  _ the dance. How do you know if you can’t talk to any of the guys in there?” 

 

They were really young when Nina just up and decided one day that even though they’re soulmates, they’re  _ platonic  _ soulmates. Soleil really wishes she had been included in that decision, because she totally disagrees. There’s just no way she’s not in love with Nina. She’s been in love with her since the day she was literally born! The problem is just that Nina, clearly, isn’t interested in being in love with  _ her. _

 

NIna is worth a one-sided love, though. Soleil decided  _ that _ on her own. Even if she has to listen to her soulmate babble on and on about how great boys are and how badly she wants a boyfriend or whatever, it will be worth it. Probably. Mostly. Not really. A little voice in her head chimes at her that it’s kind of hopeless, but she typically ignores it. 

 

She’ll make for a great wingman to win Nina a boyfriend, if she needs to! Like right now, even. 

 

“I’m weird, Soleil. Even if I  _ had _ gone in there, they wouldn’t have talked to me. Duh,” Nina mutters. She reaches up and tucks some of her bangs behind her ears while Soleil rolls not just her eyes, but her entire head. 

 

“You’re not that weird. Anyway why did you get all dressed up if you were never planning to go? Huh?” 

 

“Just… fine! I wanted to go.” Nina crosses her arms and kicks at another rock. “I just… I get all nervous when I think about dancing with guys. What if none of them asked me? Or worse--what if one of them asked me and my hands got all clammy or I said something embarrassing or messed up?” 

 

None of those things would have happened. Soleil opens her mouth to say it… but what’s the point? Nina doesn’t seem to be changing her mind about this. “At least you know how to dance. I can’t even do that.” Soleil is a  _ terrible _ dancer. She’s optimistic that with the gentle change in subject maybe Nina will lighten up, though. 

 

It seems to be an effective distraction, because Nina stops talking about the stupid boys at the stupid Valentine’s Day dance and she focuses instead on staring at Soleil like she’s seen a ghost. It’s enough of a stare to fluster her, even. It’s  _ weird _ when your soulmate stares at you. It’s like they can see right past your eyeballs and your skin and into your heart and your guts and all those gross things. 

 

“What do you mean you can’t dance? Have you  _ met _ your father? Didn’t he, like, go to school for that?” 

 

Well yes. She knows her father went to school for that. She knows all about her parents and even Nina’s parents and how they spent their time in college. Mostly because she’s nosy and likes to hear romantic stories, though. That’s where they all met and fell in love! 

 

“I know,” Soleil smiles almost pathetically. “Sieggy is such a good dancer, too. He’s got those long legs and he can do ballet and traditional ballroom dances… but I’m awful at it. Just ask my dad--he thinks so too.” 

 

Nina snorts… and then she smiles, and Soleil smiles too. She won! Nina’s smile is so pretty and she looks completely distracted from the dumb dance and that’s exactly what she wanted. “I doubt your dad would say you were awful.” 

 

“You haven’t seen me dance,” Soleil shrugs. Nina smiles wider.  _ Yes!  _ “I’m just not coordinated or something. I get so focused on memorizing the steps that I forget to try and look, you know, graceful or something.” 

 

“Maybe you just didn’t learn the right dance?” Nina looks out in front of them. Soleil follows that glance. They’re in the park not far from their school. Of course it’s  _ ultimately _ because Nina choked up and bailed on the dance, but Soleil kind of thinks a walk through the park with her soulmate is romantic anyway. And it becomes twice as romantic when Nina says, by far, the most unexpected thing Soleil has ever heard. “I can teach you one.” 

 

“Nina,” Soleil laughs, breathlessly, but that’s just to cover up the fact that her blush is so dark on her face. “No offense, but my family has  _ tried _ to teach me.” 

 

“But you said you get caught up in the steps, right? What if I taught you a dance that didn’t have steps? All you have to do is follow my lead.” Nina pulls Soleil forward by her wrist and settles in  a small clearing of the park where the ground is flatter. Then she puts out her hands. “Come on. Take my hands.” 

 

Oh, she’s going to suck at this dance but Soleil wouldn’t pass up  _ this  _ unexpected opportunity if it meant she could save the world. She reaches out and gives Nina her hands… and Nina gently guides them so that one sits properly at her waist and the other is held near their shoulders. 

 

Nina sets her spare hand on Soleil’s shoulder and snorts. “I’m sorry, I really only know how to start from this position but I’m  _ sure _ I can lead. I do this with Papa all the time.” 

 

“Niles?” Soleil is surprised. “He dances? Since when? I never see him dance, even at parties!” And their family has big parties. 

 

“I think he’s shy about it or something. Or maybe he’s self-taught. He used to take me to father-daughter dances, and every once in a while he’ll still dance with me in his office.” Nina shakes her head back and forth. “I don’t really want to talk about my gross dad. We should focus!” 

 

“I’m focused! I’m focused!” Maybe it’s a generational thing. Soleil would much rather spend her time on her phone looking at memes, but she’s seen her parents dancing together too. Sometimes for no reason; just in the kitchen, slow and calm, to the rhythm of the dishwasher. 

 

Nina sighs like she’s literally shedding all the stress of the evening. She seems so relaxed, so calm… and Soleil begins to focus on that more than the dancing. Then she finds herself stumbling, but Nina says, “Don’t worry! Don’t look at your feet, just follow my lead, okay? It doesn’t really matter where you step as long as you don’t step on my feet  _ too much.”  _

 

Soleil huffs. How can she focus on not focusing? She wants to make this work. If all she has to do to keep her arms around Nina is try and dance, she can manage. It’s just that the hand position is really weird, and so she lets go of Nina’s hand once she’s got the basic concept of this dance down. Instead she steps a little closer and loosely hangs on to Nina’s hips instead. Nina gives her a skeptical look and Soleil winks at her. “I can feel where you’re moving easier like this, I swear!” It’s not really a lie, but she can’t pretend that she’s anything but delighted when Nina concedes. 

 

Except after that Nina moves  _ her _ arms. They both end up wrapped casually around Soleil’s shoulders. Soleil blushes so dark it spreads up to her ears, but this is the best night  _ ever. _ They’re way closer now without all that space between them, and their legs or their chests brush now and then as they sway. There’s not any music, but eventually Nina starts humming something. Soleil isn’t even sure that it’s a real song, but she won’t fight about it. This is basically the best night of her life. They’re all dressed up and Nina is dancing with her! It’s totally going well, too. Maybe Soleil isn’t as bad at dancing as she thought? Until…

 

“Yeowch!” Nina hisses. Soleil’s heart stops. 

 

“I’m sorry!” She  _ stepped _ on her! How could she do that? Everything was perfect, it was amazing, and she ruined it in an instant. Even worse she feels Nina’s pain as a tiny jolt of panic in the back of her mind. She stepped on her  _ bad.  _ Nina looks up at Soleil with big, gorgeous blue eyes… and then she laughs. “It’s not funny! Are you okay?” 

 

“F-Fine!” Nina fumbles through her laughter. “It’s just this whole thing is so  _ stupid!  _ There’s not any music and I’m just a coward who ran away from the Valentine’s Dance and you… You’re really not great at this. It’s funny.” She keeps laughing and it’s a combination of cute, melodic giggles and really ugly snorts, and then Soleil can’t help it. She leans close, pulls Nina in until she’s trapped in a hug--not a dance--and she leaves a tiny, gentle, hopefully imperceptible kiss right against her neck. 

 

But Nina gasps, so Soleil knows she definitely noticed it. She doesn’t move away though. She grows tense for a second. She stops laughing… but then she sighs and relaxes her head comfortably against Soleil’s. “Come on,” She mumbles softly. “Let’s go get ice cream or something before we go home.” 

 

“It’s like  _ way _ too cold for ice cream,” Soleil whispers. Her lips are so close to Nina’s skin, still, and that little kiss went over so well… she’s tempted to do it again, but she also doesn’t want to press her luck. Instead she pulls herself back into a proper standing position. “What if we got cocoa instead?” 

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Nina agrees. “Let’s just do  _ something.  _ I don’t want to waste your whole night.” 

 

This was the farthest thing from a waste of time that Soleil has ever experienced. 


End file.
